Before Harry Potter
by jet900
Summary: This is about when Lily and James first meet and you learn why Snapes nose is crooked. :-) Enjoy!


By: James Throckmorton

By: James Throckmorton

****

Before Harry Potter

****

A/N: This is my first fic, please no flames, please review. It might be a while before my next chapter because I have to use Lily Evens' computer to turn it into a HTML page. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything except the plot, Susana, and Beth.

CHAPTER 1

The New Gryffindors

Lily got out of her car, a 1950 jaguar. She looked around. Then she pulled out the strange looking letter she had received from a place called Hogwarts. The letter said...

__

"To Miss Lily Evans, the train you are to

take will leave at 11:00 from platform

9 and 3/4. Hope to see you at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall

Lily looked around bewildered forplatform 9 and 3/4. She plainly saw platforms 9 and 10, but no 9 and 3/4.Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw three boys walk right through the barrierbetween platform 9 and 10. Then one of the boys came running back through the barrier to get his trunk. 

"Hey, you. Can you please help me find the platform 9 and 3/4?" said Lily to the boy.

"Yeah sure. Come over here. Look, see, this barrier is fake for witches and wizards. See." he said as he walked through the barrier. Lily hesitated, then stepped through.

They were standing in front of the_ Hogwarts Express._ Lily looked stunned, so James said, "Don't worry, this is a real train. You can sit with us .................................um..."

"The names Lily, Lily Evans. What's your name?" replied Lily.

"My names James Potter, and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. My two best friends. They're coming to Hogwarts too," said James as he pointed to two boys standing next to the train. 

"We better get on the train," said Remus as the whistle sounded.

Then Sirius coughed, and James thought he heard the words "James got a girlfriend." 

At this remark James stuck a dung bomb in Sirius' pocket. When it exploded, Sirius leapt ten feet in the air, and James exploded with laughter. Then the four boarded the train. 

About two hours after the train had left the station, the witch with the food trolley came down the aisle. " Would you like some snacks?" she asked. 

"I'll have one of everything, please," said Sirius.

"I just want some chocolate frogs and every flavored beans, please," said James.

Remus didn't get anything and since Lily couldn't decide, James chose for her.

"Why didn't you get anything?" asked Lily.

Remus lowered his head and replied, "I...I...I don't have enough money."

"I'm sorry, you can have some of mine," said Lily in a sympathetic voice.

"I don't want any, but thanks any way," replied Remus.

The rest of the trip went by pretty quickly, they were at Hogwarts in no time. When they got there, an old gamekeeper named Ogg took them to the castle by way of rowboat.

After they got to the castle, they were hurried through a secret passage and up to the great hall to be sorted. Of course the Marauders (their new nickname) were all put in the same house, Gryffindor. After the feast, the Marauders went up to bed in their new Gryffindor dormitories.

The next day the Marauders went down to breakfast. As soon as they entered the Great Hall and sat down, the golden plates and goblets filled up with food and drink. When they were done with their breakfast (which consisted of porridge, bacon, toast, eggs, and juice) they went to their first class of the day, Herbology. They had this class with the Slitherins. When the Herbology teacher got to class, Professor Rosemary, a rather nasty bunch of Slitherins all glared at Lily. Then one of them said "Mudblood" under his breath, which James heard, Lily heard it to, and started to look very embarrassed. This caused James to lunge at the Slitherin, and punched at his nose. Since the boy wasn't expecting this, he didn't have time to move and James' punch caught him in his nose. Wham!!! The Slitherin boy hit the ground, but it didn't take him long to get back up and swing at James. Since James had had more experience fighting, he quickly dodged the swing and landed two punches on the boy (one to his stomach and one to his eye). 

"STOP that this instant boy's," yelled Professor Rosemary, "both of you come with me to the hospital wing to get cleaned up." 

James gives the Slitherin boy one good kick and turned around to go back to the castle. He got to the large stone steps and turned around, the Slitherin boy was walking up the steps behind him his nose bleeding and his face stained with tears, with Professor Rosemary walking next to him. 

By the time they got out of the hospital wing it was already time for lunch. The two of them walked to the Great Hall in silence once they had entered, James saw Narcissa ran over to the Slitherin boy and say, "Severus, are you ok what did that jerk do to you?!" 

"Just broke my nose but it should be better in no time," said Severus and then leaned over and gave Narcissa a kiss on the cheek, getting a death glare from one of the blond Slitherin boys.

James turned away from watching Severus and Narcissa, he had just got a great idea on a prank to do on Severus when he heard Lily's voice say, "James, James!" she was running over to him closely followed by Sirius and Remus. She through her arms around James' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," said a very red Lily as she ran off to her next class.

James stood there not knowing what to think, when he came to his senses Sirius was standing in front of him making kissing faces while Remus made kissing sounds.

"Oh shut up you two I saw you guys staring at Susana and Beth last night when we where walking to the Gryffindor common room to go to bed," said James.

This had the desired effect of shutting up his two best friends. 

A/N: Hope you liked that story. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
